ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Good Times (Chic song)
"Good Times" is a 1979 song composed by Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers. It was first recorded by their band, Chic, for their 1979 album,Risqué. In August of that year it became the band's secondNUMBERone single on both the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and soul singles chart.[1] Along with theTRACKS, "My Forbidden Lover", and "My Feet Keep Dancing", "Good Times" reachedNUMBER three on the disco charts.[2] It reportedly sold 5MILLION copies, making it, at the time, the best-selling 45 rpm single in theHISTORY of Atlantic Records.[3] The song has become one of the most sampled tunes in music history, most notably in hip hop music. Billboard named "Good Times" the number one R&B single for 1979. The song is ranked #229 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Lyrics The lyrics are largely based on Milton Ager's "Happy Days Are Here Again." It also contains lines based on lyrics featured in "About a Quarter to Nine"MADE famous by Al Jolson. Nile Rodgers has stated that these depression-era lyrics were used as a hidden way to comment on the then-current economic depression in the United States.[4] Ads by RandomPriceAd Options Tracklistings ;Atlantic 7" 3584, June 4, 1979 *A. GOODTIMES" (7" Edit) - 3:24 *B. "A Warm Summernight" - 6:08 ;Atlantic 12" DK 4801, 1979 *A. "Good Times" - 8:13 *B. "A Warm Summernight" - 6:08 ;Atlantic promo 12" DSKO 192, 1979 *A. "Good Times" - 8:13 *B. "Good Times" (7" Edit) - 3:24 Chart positions Sampling and motifs THE BACKING trackof "Good Times" was notably recreated in The Sugarhill Gang's 1979 single "Rapper's Delight", a key track in the development of hip hop. Rodgers and Edwards threatened legal action over copyright, which resulted in a settlement and their beingCREDITED as co-writers.[5] Rodgers admitted that he was originally upset with the song, but would later declare it to be "one of his favorite songs of all time" and his favorite of all theTRACKS that sampled Chic (although the song did not actually use samples).[6] He also stated that "as innovative andIMPORTANTas 'Good Times' was, 'Rapper's Delight' was just as much, if not more so."[7] Traditionally, Chic's livePERFORMANCESof "Good Times" incorporate a portion of "Rapper's Delight" including audience participation call-and-response. This is a list of songs that either useDIRECT samples from "Good Times", or feature an original recording inspired by the song. :This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. *"Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll" by Vaughan Mason & Crew (Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll, 1979) *"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang (Sugarhill Gang, 1979) *"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen (The Game, 1980) *"Try It Out" by Gino Soccio (1981) *"Puttin' on the Ritz" by Taco (After Eight, 1982) *"Wot" by Captain Sensible (WOMENand Captains First, 1982) *"Wat" by Willem (1983)[8] *"Around the World" by Daft Punk (Homework, 1997) *"On & On" by Proper Dos ("Heat", 1998) *"Hot Hot Hot!!!" by The Cure (Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me, 1987) *"Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)" by Wham! *"Everything's Gonna Be Alright" byFATHER MC *"The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel" by Grandmaster Flash *"Triple Trouble" by Beastie Boys *"Doowutchyalike" by Digital Underground *"8th Wonder" by The Sugarhill Gang *"Rapture" by Blondie *"The Reverend" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *"Just The Two Of Us" by Chubb Rock *"13 And Good" by Boogie Down Productions *"2345meia78" by Gabriel o Pensador *"1, 2, 3, 4 (Sumpin' New)" by Coolio *"Made It Back 99" by Beverley Knight *"Give Life Back to Music" by Daft Punk *"She Wolf" by Shakira Covers *"GoodTIMES" was covered in concert by John Taylor of Duran Duran during his solo days, and released in a medley with "Planet Earth" on his live album 5.30.98. *Seamus Haji vs. Mark Knight & Funkagenda released a dancefloor version in 2009.[9] *"Good Times" wasCOVERED in concert by Wham! in 1983. *The original song was covered by R&B duo Zhane from Saturday Night in 1997. *The song was sampled by Michelle Gayle for her 1995 hitHAPPY Just To Be With You. *The song was modified on theGAME Rayman Raving Rabbids. *The song was covered and modified by Defunkt as "In the Good Times". Category:1979 singles